


Promise?

by orphan_account



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Anatomy, Cyborg Anatomy, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, J gets a new body, Loose grasp on said anatomy, M/M, it's funky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sleek, slender, all curves and angles and wickedly designed. And subatomic couldn't help but love it. Love him.Or, in other words, Neon J gets a well deserved upgrade.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J., Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> AWOOGA
> 
> This was a pain to write, and it's my first fic. Please enjoy! Feedback is very appreciated!

There was no two ways about it, the famed DJ of vinyl city was bored. Even watching paint dry had to be more enriching than this.

Was his clock running slow? Or maybe the city was falling into the event horizon of a black hole, yes that would account for what seemed to be time dilation, stretching minutes into days-

_Focus._

As much as he'd love to sit there, gazing into nothing and thinking longingly of distant stars, DJ Subatomic, unfortunately, had work to do. Mind-numbingly boring work.

While yes, the idea of creating a song to match the harmonies of the sea and sky, combining their majesty together in a track that would surely wow his fanbase _sounded great..._ the second day of that obnoxious mermaid's puns had driven him close to insanity.

_plus, his fans would eat up anything he made._

He desperately needed an escape.

And as if the planets had aligned, the DJ's phone blared to life with what they recognized as one of 1010's lesser known tracks. Only one person that could be. No sooner had he pressed accept, the cyborg greeted him.

"Nova. Are you busy?" 

"Right now? " He'd take anything over this horrendous project. "Not in the slightest. Do you want me over?"

"Barraca Mansion, 1800 hours. Don't be late." A pause, and then Neon spoke so quiet they almost missed it.

"I have a surprise."

That was new. Surprises with him could be anything from a new song for 1010, or _... something else._ _"_ Well _,_ my curiosity is certainly piqued, J. I'll see you at six, then." 

"See you _later!~"_ _click._

Looks like today wasn't going to be mind-numbingly dull after all.


End file.
